Phantom Drabbles
by GoliathPyroson
Summary: mostly - if not entirely - unbeta'd drabbles that i thought up and typed up. ma or mya not have relevance to other stories that contain plot. this is basically just my version of filler, and its a lot of one shots. some two shots but don't expect to find them together.
1. Angry Snow Storm

**First finished one shot, just cause i saw it in my head all last night. and the night before that. this ship needs more popularity!**

* * *

It wasn't anything they had expected to happen. Sure, his enemies always went after his friends, but only as a distraction. They had never done this before.

"Tucker?!" A cry of shock and horror cut through the air, silencing the sound of jet engines, plasma guns, shaking buildings. Everything was muted as a black and white blur caught the falling teen. The knife was lodged in his chest to the hilt, red staining the yellow sweater. Sam was next to them in an instant and Valerie's suit was generating ten times the amount of firepower that it normally did.

Tucker was looking up at him, eyes wide with blank terror. Danny could feel it, feel the life draining from the older teen in his arms as he coughed up blood trying to breathe. Peridot eyes slipped closed and Danny saw red. Then, Phantom saw blue.

A flash of light, and everything was painted over with a layer of brilliant sky blue. He set tucker down on the ground and growled, low and primal. " _Dash!"_ A halo of light, there and gone in an instant, and the quarterback was there. " _You have healing powers, use them._ " The blond was stammering in confusion and bewilderment, but a glance and snarl had him snapping to attention. " _Heal Tucker,_ _ **NOW**_!" the ecto mutated teen got to work, and Phantom rose from the ground, silent and shining so brightly that his aura seemed to encompass everything.

Eyes that showed only the frozen tundras of the north and south turned to the source of this pain in his core. He had attacked him, had thrown the knives not at Danny, who had been right in front of him, but at Tucker. He had hurt Tucker. _He hurt_ _ **Phantom**_ ' _s friend,_ _ **his**_ _best friend. "Skulker…"_ the mech operating ghost was gaining altitude and aiming his missile launchers at Phantom - _at his Sam, Dash, he was aiming at His Tucker_ \- and with a quick glance around the area, the missiles were fired. They didn't get far, covered in frost and landing with dull thuds mere meters from their launch and that was when he saw it.

Skulker looked into the eyes of what he dubbed prey and saw not anger, fury or predatory rage. What he saw was the unadulterated wrath of a being far beyond his power, a terrible storm that would rage across the land, freeze and shatter everything in its path until it's target was found and eradicated. Skulker saw a force of nature pushed beyond the point of blind lividity and regretted every action he had ever taken. That was all directed at _him_.

Phantom raised a hand, ice and snow creeping along the ground and rising into the air with the movement, and pointed a finger at Skulker. " _ **You will pay.**_ " the metallic suit was knocked back higher into the air and Phantom rose up to grasp its wing in one gauntlet glad hand. " _You hurt Tucker. You killed Tucker!_ " howling winds whipped through the air as the wing was torn off like cardboard and the mech careened through the air in an uncontrolled descent. He would pay, he hurt Tucker, he kil _led Tucker, he hurt his_ _ **mate**_ _, he would pay, he would pay with his after life,_ _ **Skulker must die!**_

Ice spread through the circuits and sheets of metal that protected the tiny specter and he ejected himself from the suit with a squeak of terror. He left it and flew as fast as he could towards FentonWorks. He had to get out of there, had to escape this aura that was now covering every inch of the city that he could see. A wall of ice rose up to meet him and spikes twice his size nearly impaled the diminutive ghost. Ducking low he swerved around a corner. Spears of ice rained down around him, missing by millimeters and most grazing his body. As he passed through a wall, ectoplasm left a trail and he cursed the fragility of his true form. The family whose dinner he was invading shrieked in panic and he soaked up the negative emotion as fast he could, sighing in slight relief when his wounds healed.

It was nearly a second too late that he realized they were screaming because of the axe made of ice heading for his midsection. Shooting upwards he swore and flew faster than he knew he could. In the streets stalagmites of ice rose up in his path and flurries of snow threw him into frozen walls, seconds before hundreds of spikes could shoot out of it, barely missing his eyes. The Child - no, _whatever_ Phantom was, he wasn't playing around or trying to capture this time. Panic fueled the tiny ectoblast he managed to shoot out and knock an icicle off course.

Snow was falling all over and as he shifted out of the visible spectrum, skulker rose to the clouds and saw that even they were arctic blue - along with the entire town! Stark white jets that seemed to defy the supernatural aura surrounding them cut through the air and began firing in the direction of Phantom's blurred form - the armor of a viking had replaced his usual hazmat and morningstars of ice knocked them aside like flies. Snow rose up to grasp the vehicles and pull them to a safe landing but now more than gravity was pulling Skulker to the ground.

Becoming intangible and using every ounce of will he had, the green speck of a ghost zipped towards the halfa's home, desperate for the quickest means of escape. His parents! Surely the boy would never do anything to harm them.

Jack Fenton's bellowing voice was drowned out by the wind that still affected the undead hunter, but he could see a large bazooka being brandished… and then frozen over slowly, the only shots it had managed to get out rising up and changing from green to eerie blue. The entire Assault Vehicle soon suffered the same fate as both hunter's weapons and the spheres of blue plasma were launched in his direction. It was sheer luck that he managed to evade them, one grazing just barely against his arm and covering it in frost.

He dove for the building and had nearly gotten home free when ice, infused with power that dwarfed his own, smacked into him with all the force of a semi truck. It encased his body fast as lightning and all that was left unfrozen were his eyes.

The ice - and its prisoner - were lifted twenty, thirty, fifty feet in the air before flying towards the earth like a comet and slamming into icy black concrete. Skulker was lifted by ice once more and the frosty prison shattered into a thousand tiny shards. All of them pointed at him and orbiting like birds of prey, or wolves waiting for the command to kill from their alpha.

" _Skulker._ " he looked up and saw his second death, felt the needles of ice and pain rack through his body and pierce his core a million times over. " _ **You shot the knife that drained Tucker's life from his body,**_ " a voice whispered like a breeze, and boomed like thunder with the reverberation of a spirit enraged. Phantom's eyes were flickering between red and blue, as though his body couldn't decide what would best display his fury, though obviously irises and pupils didn't make the cut.

This was the reaction one only got when you threatened a ghost's mate, so why in the Hells-

Oh

 _Shit!_

" _ **One reason,**_ " the halfa spoke, the wind around them whipped up into a frenzie. " _ **One reason why I shouldn't pierce all 372 pressure points and see how close to the human body yours is before you melt into a puddle."**_

"Y-y-you're the good guy!" The shards came together into long needles. "You- you have mor- morals!" He raised a barrier of green light that was crushed by the pale blue that blanketed the area. "He- the other boy- your mate! He wouldn't approve!"

" _ **DON'T YOU SPEAK OF HIM AS THOUGH YOU KNOW HIM!"**_ frost covered the grass, the trees, the sidewalks, the buildings, everything was ensnared in Phantom's wrath. Fangs were bared and a serpent made of snow and ice spiraled into existence, coiled around the two specters. " _ **YOU THREW THAT KNIFE AT**_ _ **HIM**_ _ **! NOT ME, HIM! Y̴̨͘͘O̷͟͟͞Ù̴̶̡͜ ͏̨T̵̶̢͞Ó҉̢O̶̸͘͡K̕͞҉́ ́͘̕M̕͘Y̶̸͡ ̨̧M̀͜҉́A͢͠͡T̀͞E̛̕͝ ̴͏͝F̷̧͟R҉́O̸҉̶̡M̴͏ ̷̢̕M͠E̶̴̡͠!͏̛͏͡"**_ blue sparks arced from needle point to needle point, and Phantom's fingers stretched out flat. " _ **And now I shall make sure you never get to see yours ever again, you filthy slimy putrid hunk of pla-**_ "

"Danny…" a familiar voice - hoarse and quiet yet crystal clear - called out and the winds stopped. Everything stopped and Phantom turned to see Tucker, his friend, his ally, his mate, leaning on Dash for support. Danny rushed to meet him, wrap his arms around the unhealthily pale boy and breathed. He was _alive_! "Danny, don't do it."

" _Tucker, he nearly murdered you, he_ _ **deserves it!**_ " his very core cried out for Justice, for vengeance! The mongrel must pay!

"No!" Green glared into orbs of ice and the tech savvy teen stood as firmly as he physically could. "That's not how you work, Danny. You have morals, you don't kill."

" _He-_ "

"And you're better than him." Tucker placed his hands on Phantom's - Danny's shoulders, and his eyes pleaded as much as they demanded. "Please, Danny. Show me that you're better than him."

It was several heartbeats of tense silence before the needles that prodded Skulker's flesh melted away. The snow dragon roared before dispersing, and the frog like ghost let out a breath of relief. The force of Phantom's will dragged him over to the pair and he shook in terror. Circles of red imposed on glaciers stared down at him with the intensity of the sun, and a voice reminding him of a fallen king reverberated through his core. " _If I ever see you in the human world again,_ _ **ever**_ _, then nothing will be able to save you from me. Not your suit, not Plasmius, not Ember. I ban you,_ _ **G̢̨̡ros͟͏ve̡ń͢͞ò̷r ̛͜H̶̀͡un̴͟t̛e̛͘r̡,**_ _from the Earth and her home dimension, on my name as King._ _ **Begone.**_ "

Skulker did not linger, and Danny watched him flee for his afterlife. A hand was on his face now, and he allowed Tucker to turn his head towards the other teen. "Youdone freaking out?" A shaky laugh fromthehalfa, and the geek grinned. "Good, cause now I get to do this." lips met Danny's and the world was no longer covered in blue. His hazmat returned and the hero returned the kiss.

* * *

 **please do tell me what you think of Berserker Viking Mode Danny, I might evolve this into another story later. yes that is my headcanoned name for skulker**


	2. Carnivore's bite

A contented sigh pushed raven black bangs out of lake blue eyes. His gaze wandered the beautiful night sky, clearer than usual. He didn't even need a telescope to see Jupiter tonight! His lips moved of their own accord, naming constellations and individual stars as soon as his focus landed upon them. Finally, his eyes landed upon the moon, brighter than everything else in the pitch darkness of the night, gracing the earth with her elegant glow. He wasn't sure how long he had spent staring at the moon, the grass tickling at his neck and bare skin as he took in how gorgeous it was when full before it happened. The sound of a heavy footfall broke through his reverie seconds too late.

As he rolled to his side, something big black and fast slammed into him. His back hit the ground and pain blossomed across his shoulder when countless knives dug into his flesh and he let out a cry of pain. His knee connected with its gut while his fist met incredibly solid bone and skin. Three strikes to the face later and he was on his feet, moving as fast as he could to the trees between him and home. There was blood, warm and gooey and gross, dripping down his arm but he didn't care. A sound that put movie monsters to shame disturbed the stillness of the night and he felt a shudder run up his spine. He weaved through the trees and jumped over a log, letting out a curse when he tripped on a root.

He blessed the tree the root was connected to when he saw the mass of dark hair - fur - and glowing red eyes land in front of him, having gone inches over his head. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the right, then back towards the lights of the city. Seconds passed where all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of branches snapping, feet striking the earth and fear struck him like a bolt of lightning.

He broke through the tree line and made it onto the sidewalks of his home, the few people actually out at his hour moving out of his way as though he were on fire. It felt as if his shoulder was, the adrenaline and the speed of his pulse probably pouring blood from his wound like a waterfall.

When he got home his mother was waiting in the living room, turned to him and gasped in horror at his wound. "Danny! Baby, what happened?"

"Something... bit me," he managed between panting breaths as he collapsed against the wall. "Something big."


	3. Core Values

"Phantom you really do amaze me with how dumb you can be at times." The ghostwriter shook his head with a sigh and held out a hand, ignoring the indignant 'hey' that the halfa gave him. A book of all colors flew to his hand and he flipped through it. "You are not a cold core, as the Far Frozen would have you believe, a quick peek into your personality would tell anyone as much. Your interests are hardly focused on Winter or ice."

"And what other core could I be that would give me ice powers?" Danny questioned with a huff. "What, am I an ocean ghost?"

"You said you were once able to control the weather with your emotions, yes?" Danny nodded and the writer grinned. "Half ghost or not, power transference doesn't work like that unless the power is something the receiver can do naturally." The writer explained, reading over a page in his book with amusement and a hint of intrigue. "You have a love of space, no? And enjoy adventure and even exploring the Ghost Zone?" Getting an affirmative from the young half ghost, Ghostwriter showed Danny the page he was looking over. "I believe you are a celestial core. Celestial, or Astral, ghosts have a variety of powers related to space and the heavens. Such as controlling the weather, or freezing things."

Danny took the book and read over the page with full attention - a rare occasion with someone who needed to be as alert as he. "May I check this out? Also may I have a library card?" He looked up and dug into the pocket of his jumpsuit where he kept his wallet. "I can pay for it!"

"What need has a ghost of mortal money, Phantom?" The writer chuckled at the nonplussed expression on the ghost boy's face before glaring at him. "Swear on your core that you will bring back this book undamaged and I shall allow you to check it out."

"Deal!" Danny reached forward and shook the writer's hand, bright blue and various shades of purple danced around their hands. "Thank you."


	4. Pets

**Happy new years my lovelies! So, I know that I'm late on everything, but I'm trying to perfect it all. Ok, no, I'm writing my own novel and have a job and blah blah, I need to get back to Phantom Age... I could make the time skip last as long as the hiatus. Anyway, I bring you a gift. It's a little drabble about everyone's favorite homunculus!**

* * *

As she flew across the sand on her way to the next town, Elle felt the chill of her ghost sense and tensed, looking around. A large spot of green was racing in the direction of the surprised ghost girl, spurring her to speed forward faster than before. The sand was kicked up from how fast she was going when it caught up to her, and a cloud of the stuff blocked the face of whatever was now pinning her down from view. Ready for a fight she sunk through the ground and rose up five feet away with an ectoblast charged in her palm and illuminating the area.

When the dust cleared, Elle was met with a dog. It was twice as tall as her, probably ten meters long, and had teeth like daggers with claws as big as her hands. But it was still a dog, and Elle couldn't bring herself to hurt a dog unless it actually attacked her. "Hey there big guy! Who decided to release the hound?" The dog looked up from its paws and stared at her, tail wagging rapidly. "Aw you're a big ol fluffball aren't you?" A flick of her hand and the peridot energy ball went flying off, the hound following after with much happy barking.

Laughing for a bit, Elle continued on her way. It wasn't until she heard barking, five minutes later, that she paused. "No way, is that the same dog?" Sure enough, the very same ghostly hound bounded up to the ghost girl and tackled her down, licking her face into a slobbery mess. "Aw, ew, there's so much of it!" She pushed the animal up and off of her, turning intangible to get clean. "Once is a coincidence, twice is suspicious. Are you following me?" She patted the dog's head and gasped when she felt _excitement, fun, friendship_ emotions that she wasn't experiencing herself. "Oookaaay… new ghost power. Lovely." She huffed and slumped against the side of the hound, eyeing its neck to see if there was a collar there she missed. "That last shaman did say I have a way with animals, but I didn't think she meant ghost ones too." Elle's eyes glowed a brighter green as she covered them in a lens of energy, searching for anything made invisible by ectoplasm. It was a trick that Vlad had taught her before sending her off to get Danny and it still came in handy when a ghost decided to attack near her.

"You don't have a collar, and yet you followed me out here. You lookin for an owner big guy?" She was answered by another full body lick and friendly nuzzling.

Letting out a sigh and a laugh she phased clean before flying quickly around the hound's head. She drew a line with her finger that traced his neck and focused. The green line became darker, thicker, filled with ectoplasm. She placed her left hand on the ground and pulled _growingflowingwooshingroaringsurging_ energy from the earth. Pink sparks flowed from the ground into her hand, through her heart - not her core - and into the collar, she was making. Pink and green mixed together, contrasting and agitating each other until they solidified under her command. A tag in the shape of a bone hung at the end of it.

 _Fido Phantom_

 _If found return to Elle Phantom_

"Your name is now Fido." She let out a tired breath and fell back against the dog. "And I am Elle, a very tired halfa who shall be sleeping now." A few minutes of rest couldn't hurt, right? She returned to human form and let her fingers dig into the sand, eyes slipping closed. Fido, for his part, remained still and settled for her to rest against.

* * *

 **My little Elle is the princess of animals and plant life. so basically, major life forms. not ones of her own intelligence levels or above of course but ya know. anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR let's see if I can pump out any new chapters!**


	5. Introspection

**Hey there! I know I said I'd get at least a chapter of something out each month, but worry not! This is not the thing. Phantom Age will be coming this month, but until then, have a scene that probably should have been in the original version of The Summoning, right along with Danny's meeting with Valerie.**

* * *

Those rings. That damning flash of light that accompanied his arrival, and his departure. The signal that Danielle was shifting between life and death. The sign that Vlad was both Plasmius and Masters. Did it mean what she thought it did? It couldn't have, could it?

Valerie shook her head and summoned her hoverboard into existence. The buzz in the back of her head as the metal formed underneath her at breakneck speeds assured her that all of her systems were working fine and that there weren't any ghosts within sixteen hundred feet. Flying out of one of the broken windows, she went searching for some prey to take down. The box ghost hadn't popped up in a bit; he was due. That would take her mind off of it.

Except the Box Ghost still wasn't showing up on her radar, even after doing a perimeter sweep of the town and then the grid that her heads-up display provided. As she soared over the rooftops of her hometown, Valerie's thoughts drifted once more to Phantom. His teleportation rings were the same as Danielle's transformation rings. And while they were black instead of white, Vlad's were still basically the same as Danielle's. "What if... what if he's just like his cousin? After all, I don't know if he's the dead relative or if they're covering for whatever was done to them to make them..." She stopped in the air, just like her thoughts stalled on the idea of what Danielle was. What Phantom could be. Half ghost half human. Half alive, half dead. How did that work? That was against the laws of nature, obviously. ' _Said the girl wearing sci-fi armor, riding a hoverboard, and patrolling a city to stop undead creatures of terrifying power from adding to their ranks._ '

It was always inconvenient when her mind decided to turn all of her sass back at her, Val decided. It never helped with getting to conclusions on her trains of thought, only circles. "Alright girl, focus." She flew onward, feeling secure in the knowledge that the town was quiet and safe for now. "Do what you did when you realized Phantom isn't evil. What are the facts?" It was almost humorous, how a list of text appeared in the top right corner of her vision. "Danielle Phantom is half ghost, half human. Vlad Masters is also half ghost. Danny Phantom and Danielle Phantom claim to be cousins." 'Claimed' was the operative word there, as Valerie couldn't be sure what their relationship was. All she knew was that Phantom cared deeply for the half ghost. "Phantom is a good person, and fully capable of feeling." After all, she only used the taser on him because he could feel and she wanted the sick satisfaction of seeing him in pain. All for messing up stuff that could be replaced. "Plasmius and Phantom occasionally fight each other, though I rarely see hide nor hair of Plasmius in the skies with Phantom. They evade the news well when they fight." What did that connect to, then?

Valerie banked left and headed towards her apartment at a sedated pace, rising toward the cloudline. "They fight each other, and knowing Masters, it means that he has a lot of plans that eventually involve Phantom at some point." What did she know about Vlad Masters? He was wealthy, a politician, adept at crafting ghost hunting equipment, and insanely intelligent all around. He was used to getting his way, manipulative and sneaky, and seemed to be able to find the right buttons to push on people within a few minutes of meeting them. She had waited in his office while he had meetings before, and her equipment made eavesdropping a breeze. Sometimes you don't need to see someone's face to know how they look.

"Who does he have connections to?" Valerie carved through the air and stopped a couple hundred feet above her apartment building. The only people in Amity Park beside her that she knew Vlad Masters was connected to were the Fentons. But that would mean...

"Danny Fenton... Danny Phantom... that's impossible." She shook her head and descended slowly. "Danny isn't cocky and bull-headed like Phantom is. He's cute and dorky and always talking about space and is too shy to show anyone his drawings unless they beg him to. Phantom charged into situations head fist, threw energy balls around like he was trying out for a team and never hesitated to snark at people and things trying to kill him. Fenton was scrawny, and Phantom was continually showing off with that unprotective skin tight suit of his. It was ridiculous to even consider them to be one and the same.

"Even if Danny's been growing some muscles these past few months… and he started eating more at lunch than usual." She tried to keep an eye on Danny from time to time, help get Dash off his back. She even made him take a couple of self-defense lessons with her. "He knows how to take a punch like it's nothing, though he still got his ass knocked to the ground. He was raised by ghost hunters, though! He can't be half ghost and still be living with people trying the hardest to kill him."

As she hovered through her window into her room, however, Val's own words came crawling back to her. ' _The Fentons couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof._ '

' _Well, you have a point there._ ' Phantom had agreed rather begrudgingly. It was like he was both annoyed and relieved about the Fentons' inept hunting abilities. At the time, Val simply thought he was glad that he only had Valerie to worry about in regards to his human enemies. After all, Dr. and Dr. Fenton had some serious weapons, and if Jack could aim, they'd be a dangerous pair for even a ghost as powerful as Phantom.

Looking back with present thoughts, he also seemed frustrated to admit how subpar the scientists were at hunting ghosts, as though it were a stab at his pride. And Danny had said something about wishing his parents were better at what they did. ' _Mom's a fighter and could probably handle most of the ghosts all on her own. Dad knows how to make just about anything defy so-called Laws of physics. You'd think a pair of super geniuses like that could manage to catch more than just one ghost in a month._ '

The armor retracted to wherever it went, and Valerie grabbed onto the pull-up bar she had installed in her room. Phantom seemed disappointed in the Fentons. Danny was also disappointed in the Fentons. Danielle Phantom, a relation of Phantom, was half ghost, and so was Vlad, who was a close friend of the Fenton family. That only left one thing, didn't it? "I need to talk to Danny."

* * *

 **I'm sorry about this, but in The Summoning, valerie hardly got the star time she deserved. I even started going back and rewriting some of the summoning fic, though I stopped and can't tell you for certain if i'm going to continue that or leave it as is. Anyway, what do you think of Val's logic? Give her time to think, and she's a pretty smart person**


	6. Techwolf69

**Anyone else think of Tuck as a bit wolfish whenever he's hitting on girls or pointing out that he's never eaten vegitables in his life? Like, the only reason a parent would allow their child to avoid vegitables would be if the kid** ** _really_** **needed his protien. Also, I can't see a hacker like Tucker not having some non-ghost enemies and this kinda popped into my head at random whlie I was doing dishes so enjoy.**

* * *

The clacking of rapid keystrokes filled the room as much as the bright yellow light of his computer screen did. Dull green eyes focused intently on the letters and numbers flying across his screen, needing to be typed up manually first before any thought of storing it as an actual program could be had. Every fifteen seconds he had to slow progress by adjusting his glasses, but that was unavoidable in his current situation. It was quiet beyond his breathing, the keys, and the near-silent hum of his laptop's fan. Spinning around in his chair, the teen shot an arm out and pressed razor sharp claws against the pulse point of the intruder, who dropped his knife in shock. "Who are you?" The boy all but growled, inch long canines adding a touch of menace to his guise. Dull green had become guardsman red, and rounded ears more triangular than most. The tips of the claws pressed more closely against the quiet intruder's throat, and Tucker let out an actual growl that shook his chest and teeth. "Unless you want me to paint my nails in your blood, I suggest you talk. Who are you, who sent you, and what kind of sick fuck actually tries to murder a teenager?"

The adult who stood an entire head taller than the boy sputtered a bit before glaring at his target balefully. "Name's confidential, but I was hired by some government spooks in white suits with a lot of money to offer for your head on a platter. I already bought that plate, too." The guy smirks, and it's all Tuck can do not to follow through on his warning regardless of the info given. After all, this guy knew now, and he might not regard it as a trick of the light. "Bet I'll make an even prettier penny spreadin around that freaks from horror movies exist, though."

Tucker scoffed, grabbing the man by his black shirt and tossed him at a wall. "No one would be surprised. A gateway to the afterlife was opened up, after all. Anything's possible." He turned to his computer and saved the document as a .docx file for now. Popping a few joints in his neck, the boy turned back to his attempted assassin to find him gone. Ears and nose twitching, he found the man quickly enough and ran after him. "Can't have you exposing my pack, now can I?" Well, he'd at least find a color to match the blood once he got a look. Tucker removed his glasses and tied his sweater around his waist before picking up speed and pouncing on the man. "Most people would have been smart enough to head for the street, not through the backyard into the trees. You're not too up there on the IQ scale are you?"

"High enough, freak!" The man, ginger with freckles all over his face, pulled another knife out of his boot and shoved it into Tucker's side. Thankfully, the geek managed to put his hand between the blade and his kidney, but it still stung like a hundred wasps. A swing of his injured hand and the tech-savvy boy let out a sigh.

"I already have this color. They should get a bit more creative; this one doesn't even have wolfsbane on it."

* * *

 **Well damn, I got dark with that one. Hm. I'll have to see if I can fit this anywhere.**


	7. You're like, Ten

**So, I read somewhere that apparently, one of the people working on Danny Phantom left the show and various good ideas were thrown out after Reality Trip. One of which was Danny stopping Danielle from flying off dramatically into the sunset to live a life on the fucking streets as an infant in a ten-year-old's body. Basically, Danny becomes an older brother, comes out to his parents, becomes more responsible. I like this idea. Let's see how I did with it, huh?**

* * *

"Best part is that I didn't have to waste any energy on your dad." Danny's head turned so quickly he felt a few joints pop. Danielle was floating just a foot away from his window, grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

"Danielle?" Tucker raised a brow, examining the homunculus critically. Sam tensed like a bowstring, ready to pull out and fire her wrist ray at any moment. Danny kept his focus mainly on the miniature Phantom outside of his window, with an ectosignature that could easily trigger every alarm and weapon in the house. "What the-"

"It's Elle, actually. And don't worry, you'll see me again." She turned to fly off into the horizon and start a new life abroad when the presence of another ghost waved over her senses. Turning back she raised a brow as Danny put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Um, Danny? Why are you interrupting my dramatic flight into the sunset?"

"No, nu-uh, no way." He pulled her back into his room and sat the confused girl down on his bed. "Are you fucking insane? You're not going out there alone, Elle. Physically you're, what, ten? No ten year old should be out in the world alone! Hell," Danny scoffed. "A 20-year-old shouldn't be out there alone either. And chronologically speaking, you're probably not even two years old!"

"Are we talkin in or out of the pod? Cause-" Elle tried to shrug the situation off, but Danny and his friends wouldn't let her.

"I'd say out since exiting the artificial womb would be your day of birth… which was when, pray tell?" Sam sat down next to the pair, a glance turned to Tucker, who already had his PDA out and a scheduling app ready. "We should know when your first birthday party should be."

"I don't know or care how Vlad managed to develop a human body within only a few months, Elle, but you're still new to the world," Danny said as he levitated his chair over to sit in. "You don't know how a lot of things work, and I don't want you learning the hard way without someone to fall back on."

"And who would that be?" Elle crossed her arms, frowning hard at her original as he listed off a billion and one reasons why she shouldn't adventure on her own. "You can't come with me, you've got school and ghost hunting and your parents. I'm _not_ going back to Vlad," the two shivered at the thought. "I don't know anyone else in either world. I don't have any fallback, Danny. Wasn't made for that." Elle's vision grew blurry, and she blinked away the tears, wanting to be able to focus on leaving. Danny's hand was still on her shoulder, however, keeping her grounded to the bed and solid. "Danny, I wasn't made with or for a family."

"Technically, Danny is your biological father since you vary enough from him to not be considered an actual clone." Tucker piped up helpfully as he tapped away at his PDA. "Gimme a minute, the cheesehead had Technus help him construct his security I'm pretty sure. I can tell you your birthday in just a bit."

"The fact is," Danny said, "you don't have someone to rely on in life, not if you go off on your own right now. But if you stay here, then I can guarantee you will." Elle looked up into Danny's eyes, Sam turned his gaze from the homunculus to her friend, and behind him, Danny could hear Tucker's stylus slowing to a pause. "Stay here, and you can become part of the family."

"And your parents?" Sam spoke up, twisting her wrist ray around rapidly. "Are you ready to come out and tell them your secret Danny? We don't have a Clockwork redo or the Reality Gauntlet fall back on if they don't take it well." The goth stared into Danny's eyes, worrying her lip as the various scenarios where the Fentons tried to kill Danny in both forms flitted through her head. The security system turned on and targeting the Phantom, Maddie's plasma staff burning a hole through his chest, an ectoblast splattering his brains on the wall after he turned back to prove that he's still their son. "You know Tuck and I are here for you if things _do_ go that way, but…"

"Hey, there's every chance that they'll be all for it, overcome with guilt, proud of you for being a hero like Jazz is, fascinated by your stories about friendly ghosts in the Zone, etcetera." Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed. "You're their baby boy after all. Younger children get parental favoritism." Danny snorted and smiled at the two of them.

"Yeah, you're right, both of you. I'm terrified of telling my parents what I am, but I'm confident that they'll accept me. They did the last time that they had time to process things, they will now. And besides," he said, locking eyes with Elle, voice softening. "Your safety is more important than my secret. I can't force you to make this decision, though. It's your life, and no matter how much I wanna help, it's up to you whether you want to make this your home and family, or if you want to go off on your own adventure and discover what the world is like out there."

Elle stared, slack jawed and in shock, at Danny and his friends. She hadn't even thought about staying behind and having a family. She was an imperfection, a mistake, a cheap copy that Danny would really want to have around. Yet, here he was offering to expose himself to the top ghost hunters in the world as the thing they've been hunting for the past year or so. Danny was going to either have her adopted into his family, or he was going to go with her on her adventure around the world to stay alive depending on what happened after he told his secret. Danny was willing to turn his world upside down for her and wanted her to stay.

The tears welled up in her eyes again, and Elle flung herself at Danny, wrapping her arms around him as she reverted to human form. "Oh god, thank you Danny, thank you so much!" When she sobbed, Elle could feel that Danny had become human again too. He didn't push her away for messing up his shirt or tell her to quiet down so that his parents wouldn't hear. Danny wrapped his arms around her, and Elle cried for three solid minutes into his chest, overwhelmed by the emotions swirling inside of her head and her core.

Once she could breathe properly and had wiped the snot and tears from her face, Elle beamed up at Danny and hugged him again. "I want to stay here with you. I want a real family." Elle spoke with as much conviction as she could muster, and squeaked when Danny jumped from his chair to his bed with her still in his arms.

"Welcome to the Fenton Family, little sister." Danny ruffled her hair and looked up at Tucker. "How much progress do you have on getting into Vlad's files bro?"

"I've got everything he has on her stored right here on Emma, and I'll be copying it all down to my other stuff later so that I can create birth records and everything. You can get the papers into whichever… hospital I pick for this." If Danny didn't know how careful Tuck was with his tech, he'd have expected there to be a hole in the monitor from how fast the stylus was moving. "I'll need a couple of nights to get everything ready, and if we're going to do this believably without wishing on Desire and making everything more complicated, we'll need to have the Fentons adopt Elle." He stopped, looking up from his screen at the halfas on the bed. "Would you Danielle or Elle as your legal first name? Also, would you like a middle name?"

Elle blinked slowly at Tucker and cocked her head to the side. Tuck apparently recognized this as a signal that she had no idea what the heck he had just said because he muttered something about getting back to her on that and returned to his typing. "Guys? I'm pretty tired."

"It's been a pretty full day, hasn't it?" Sam hummed and plucked Elle from Danny's arms, ignoring her squirming. "You're tiny. You can crash at my place, we have plenty of extra rooms for when my parents have one of their adult parties, and everyone needs to sleep it off." Danny narrowed his eyes over Elle's shoulder, and Sam grinned cheekily at him. "No, you may not enter the wine cellar, I have a ghost shield on around it at all times."

"What's wine?" Danny and Tucker snorted before the ghost boy wrapped an arm around her middle and then around Sam's. "Guys, what is it? I don't like those grins on your faces." Tucker walked over and wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders, everyone ignoring Elle's question as the teen shifted into his ghost form. "I'm gonna kick your butts if you don't tell me soon."

"Sure you will, Elle. Sure you will." Danny took off toward first Sam, and then Tucker's houses.

* * *

 **Of course there's potentially more, but whether that gets expanded upon into another story is currently up in the air. After all, I've got so much shit on my plate. My job has suddenly flooded with hours, but I need them because of some money mishaps, and so I'm not gonna be very laggy in updating stuff. I'm planning myself to hell with Phantom Age.**


	8. It's a date then?

**still planning up and writting up Phantom Age, and swamped with work and depression, but here's a cute little drabble that may pop up in future fics but altered for plot. enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was mildly shocked to wake up, not to his alarm clock which had been stolen last night by Technus, but the excited footsteps of his parents downstairs. "Weird… they usually save all the excitement for the lab…" Getting up and getting dressed in a random black NASA shirt and jeans, Danny headed down the stairs to see what all the hubbub was about. "If it's some invention gone right, I'll have to set it to ignore my ectosignature soon…" He muttered, stopping at the foot of the stairs where his father almost ran over his foot carrying a cardboard dodecahedron. _The Box Ghost lead to some crazy container changes._ "Uh, Dad? What's going on? Why are you running around in the livingroom instead of the lab?"

"Danny!" Jack turned, wrapping Danny in a near bone crushing hug for a few moments. "Son, we finally got a new buyer for our ghost hunting tech, and the buyer is from right here in Amity!" Danny stumbled back just a tad when his dad released him and blinked up at the giant of a man in confusion. "Had to find the right container for the Fenton Ectopistol mark 3. It's gotta fit the gun, but that darn Box Ghost can't get to it if it isn't square!" Jack ran off down to the lab and Danny turned to Jazz, who was reading one of the mythology books that Danny left around the house.

"So, do you have any idea who in this town would actually buy an ecto gun from Mom and Dad?" Danny stretched up high and grabbed a box of cereal, snorting at the brand. "Did you really buy Fruitloops this time?" He turned to roll his eyes at the amused grin on his sister's face. "I wonder what Vlad would think."

"He'd wonder if we know about his surveillance cameras and then check the rest to note that none of them have been showing anything new over the past three weeks except this one in the kitchen." Jazz turned another page, visibly struggling to keep in her giggles as Danny processed her words. "You didn't think I only looked at the ectoskeleton while I was there at his mansion, did you? I was there for a whole day."

"Never shall you cease to amaze me, Spazz." Danny grabbed some milk that they kept in the freezer and quickly warmed away the frost. "But seriously, why would anyone around here buy one of their weapons?"

"Because not everyone wants to rely on the local super heroes to deal with the ghosts for them?" Jazz raised a brow, and took a bite of her apple. "Some people actually notice that you're like, fifteen Danny. Even for a ghost, Phantom looks like death." Danny glared flatly at her and Jazz stuck out her tongue. "Plus, people actually do buy stuff from Mom and Dad all the time. Who do you think supplies the GIW, GhostBreakers, and Groovy Gang actually purchased those ectoguns they had when they came to collect on your bount- did Vlad ever take those million dollars off your head?"

"He did not, in fact, take off the bounty," Danny remarked through a mouthful of cereal. "Almost like some incentive for Valerie to try even harder to kill me." Tilting his head, Danny's brows climbed to his hairline. "Where the hell was _she_ during all of that? She'd have like, every advantage possible then."

"Probably grounded, her Dad doesn't exactly approve of all the stuff she does. But as for who bought this gun from Mom and Dad, I'm not exactly sure. They went with one of the cheaper ones, for sure, though." Jazz narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't narrow the field much though, plenty of middle class adults wouldn't want to spend too much on something they haven't seen in action. Mom and Dad don't usually land hits unless there's enough ghosts that they can't all fly away at once."

"Or they can't see them like youngblood." Danny pointed his spoon at Jazz, catching the flying drops of milk telekinetically and guiding them back to his spoon. "I'm getting better at this electromagnetism thing. Soon I'll be charging Tucker's PDAs instead of passively draining them." The doorbell rang and Danny was called out to get it, drawing a sigh from the teen. "Alright!" He shouted back, heading to the door and popping the kinks out of his neck. "I'm surprised you knocked, guys, didn't Tuck make a new- hello, who are you?" Danny looked slightly up at the unexpected stranger outside. Instead of Sam or Tucker, a tall ginger boy with green eyes and bangs that fell nearly in front of his face stood in a purple shirt and loose cargo pants.

"Uh, Wes Weston. The guy who ordered the Mark 3?" The kid - Wes - answered absently, his eyes scanning over Danny's rapidly. "I know I wasn't supposed to get it until later this afternoon but I also kinda wanted to speak to you, specifically, about something so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone, ya know?" Danny nodded through of the kid's words and stepped inside to let him in.

"Shoes wherever, just not on any furniture. MOM, DAD, YOUR CUSTOMER IS HERE!" Danny shouted in the direction of the lab, then turned back to Wes. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something? Have we ever met?"

"I'm on the basketball team at Casper, I saw you there when- hello Dr. Fenton." Wes cut himself off when Maddie ran up the stairs, quietly, and appeared in the kitchen. She had her hood pulled down, red lensed goggles making the woman seem a tad more intimidating than usual. Wes could feel her looking him over for … something. When she pulled down her hood, Wes relaxed and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wesley Wallace Weston, your customer."

Maddie sized Wesley up once more, crossing her arms and frowning in disapproval of such a young teen taking up esoteric arms. "Do you know how to use a fire arm of any kind, Wesley? I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger by giving dangerous firearms to a minor, especially our specific brand there of."

"Well, no, but I was hoping that maybe Danny could teach me how to use it safely?" Jazz's head popped in from the kitchen and Danny stared at Wes as though he had grown a second head. The ginger's phone vibrated, and a glance showed a text from Kwan. **Go 4 it Wes, u got this**. "I'm sure that growing up here with the best ghost hunters in the world lead to him knowing how to fire an anti ghost weapon as easily as he can breathe, right Danny?"

"I guess, technically I can…" Danny tapped the wrist ray he wore at all times, tweaked and amplified by his own steady supply of ectoplasm to hit harder than the usual. "But I'm not the most practiced in the field."

"Then you can get a refresher course while you teach me! It's a win win situation!" Wes wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulder, removing it when he felt the smaller boy tense up. "Please? Your mom and dad don't have to refund the order, I get to defend myself against ghosts, you get a self-directed refresher course in ghostly self-defense, and the town gets a tiny bit safer."

With his Mom and this Wes guy looking at him as though he was choosing the fate of the world here, Danny sighed and shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I'll train you in the ways of the Fenton guns, Wesley." Jazz's eyes narrowed at the edge of Danny's vision and he knew he had made some terrible mistake.

Wes beamed at him and offered a hand. "Great, it's a date then?" Everything went quiet and both boys' cheeks steadily turned red as realization dawned on the Fentons present in the room. Wes, spotting the smirk on the big sister's face and the growing smile on the mom's face, was prepared to cover his ears in case either squealed.

Wes was so focused on being prepared to react, he almost missed it when Danny mumbled a shy, "Um. Yes? I guess so…" Wes' hands moved to cover _Danny's_ ears instead of his own when the expected sound came and the ginger winced while Danny just cringed and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about them, I don't know what just happened to them - mom, Jazz, why are you screaming?"

"Oh my gosh, Danny why didn't you tell me?" Maddie wrapped the boys up in a hug and Wes could feel his cheeks burning, as well as Danny's since the other boy was pressed up right against him in the tight hug. "You know you could have told us about this and we'd be supportive of you no matter what, right?"

"I … don't know this guy, actually," Danny corrected his mom, thankful that Wes vouched for him with a quick 'that is true.' "But as for your question: I never thought about it, cause I didn't really know any guys that I liked like that. Back to Wes, though, I think we could uh, see where it goes. Right?" He looked to Wes and he gave a thumbs up. Jazz nearly mirrored the boy, except she wasn't blushing. "Ok, so, now that it's established that I'm going on a date with Wes in the basement's shooting range…"

"Wait you guys have a what in your what?"

"Who's gonna tell-"

"Danno! What's this I heard about a date?" Jack's voice boomed up the stairs as he climbed them and Danny sighed woefully.

* * *

 **Danno has the most supportive fam, I can't even. Wes doesn't know what he's getting into but he's gonna tell Danny what he _does_ know at some point.**


End file.
